Kofi Isidore
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = | first = September 30, 1994 | last = | spinoffs = | family = | alias = | birthname = | born = | birthplace = | died = | deathplace = | occupation = | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Princess Ophelia (1990–94) Tara Queen (1994–95) | partner = | romances = | father = | mother = | lfather = | lmother = | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = | halfsisters = | sons = Zende Isidore | daughters = | lsons = | ldaughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = | grandmothers = | nephews = | nieces = | uncles = | aunts = | cousins = | relatives = }} Kofi Isidore Storylines 1994–95 .]] Prince of Wakanda, Kofi Isidore is introduced in September 1994 preparing for the birth of his new child. However, Kofi notices something is wrong with his wife, Princess Ophelia. An oracle reveals that Ophelia that he lost is not the Ophelia that returned to him. Kofi goes to his wife's supposed grave and is shocked to find her remains still in tact leaving him to wonder who the woman is living with him. With the help of his assistant, Kofi is shocked to discover that the woman he has been living with for nearly six months is actually Tara Queen, an American Supermodel who had disappeared in a plane crash several months earlier. To confirm his suspicions, Kofi orders a DNA test which leads to more questions because it proves Tara is related to Kofi and Ophelia's young son Zende. Having fallen in love with Tara and refusing to give up on his family, Kofi keeps quiet about the information. However, Tara discovers the file on her and suddenly regains her memory and tries to contact her husband Jasper Queen. Kofi stops her by revealing a newspaper article announcing Jasper's marriage to his long time lover, Brenda Santos. Kofi convinces Tara that Jasper has forgotten about her when he lures the newly weds to the palace on their honeymoon with their young son, J.J. Devastated by Jasper's betrayal, Tara agrees to marry Kofi in December 1994. They welcome their son Tamrat in January 1995. Meanwhile, Tara's first love and Brenda's brother Eddie Santos has infiltrated the palace and reveals that her father Rick Jackson has suffered a heart attack. Tara convinces Kofi to let her visit him but soon follows when he discovers that she has made contact with an injured Jasper. Kofi informs a shocked Jasper that he and Tara are married and that they have a son together. Unfortunately for Kofi, a paternity proves that he is not Tamrat's biological father, but Jasper is. Kofi's parental rights are terminated and he is forced to relinquish custody to the Queen. Despite the revelation, Kofi refuses to let go Tara not wanting Zende to grow up with out a mother. However, DNA tests later confirms that Kofi's wife, Ophelia is actually Tara's twin sister Carly who had disappeared when she was 18 making Tara Zende's aunt, not mother. When Tara orders a judge to have the marriage declared invalid in July 1995, a devastated Kofi leaves town ordering the Jacksons never to contact him again despite the connection to Zende. 2005 In 2002, Tara passes away after she is shot. However in April 2005, it is revealed that Tara is very much alive. Kofi later confronts Jasper at Tara's graveside and reveals that he had paid off the hospital to fake medical records and lead Tara's family to believe that he was dead. Tara had been paralyzed by the bullet which is she does not immediately contact Jasper to reveal she is alive. In then, Kofi reluctantly lets Tara return to her family though he warns her that Jasper will never love her the way he loves Brenda. Before he leaves, Kofi briefly meets Tamrat again who now goes by Alexander. Brenda convinces her family not to press charges and let Kofi raise Zende in peace. 2012–14